Infiltration
by tiger1lily
Summary: Myles Fowl is turned into a Halfling, which is a half human half elf. He is sent to infiltrate Hogwarts. There, he runs into a boy named Albus Severus Potter. What happens when the remaining Death Eaters, Opal Koboi,and Beckett Fowl team up for revenge?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

Myles Fowl woke up, groaning. He had just undergone a major surgery. No, he was not sick. The surgery turned him into a Halfling. He was now half elf half human, the first one in ages. It was crucial to the plan that he was. Myles forced himself up and looked around the room. He was in a hospital room, in Haven. Haven was the fairy's capital city. Then, Myles stood up and went to look at himself in the mirror. His ears were pointed! He looked to his hand, where he had accidentally given himself a paper cut the previous day. Lifting his pointer finger, he whispered, "Heal." Blue sparks came out of his finger and the cut closed up before his very eyes.

Myles walked out of the bathroom and saw that his brother, Artemis Fowl II was waiting for him.

"Hello Arty," he said.

"Hello Myles, how did the surgery go? Was it successful?" Artemis questioned.

Myles made blue sparks shoot from his fingers. "You call that successful?" He answered with another question.

Artemis smiled; his brother was one of the only people that could make him do that. "You remember the plan?" Myles nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"If there is any sign of Beckett, you will be the first to know," Artemis said, bluntly.

"Thanks," Myles whispered. Beckett had gone missing on their tenth birthday. They were now eleven and a half. He had been gone for almost a year.

"Good luck little brother," Artemis said, "We're counting on you."

**Later**

David Smithfield heard a knock on his door. It was eleven o'clock at night and he was not expecting anyone. He opened the door and a young eleven year old boy stood staring at him.

"What do you want?" David asked sharply. Kids these days had no respect for their elders.

The boy locked eyes with his. They were ice blue. Then, the boy began to speak, his voice layered in hypnotic tones, "I am Myles Smithfield. You adopted me three months ago. You are planning to send me to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my magical education. Just like you did when you were a boy." David's pupils dilated for a moment, and then they went back to normal.

"Come in son," the man said, "What were you doing out so late?"

**Author's Note: This is my first crossover. Tell me what you think!**


	2. And so it begins

**Chapter 1: And so it begins…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl. (You do not know how much I wish I did!)**

**Author's Note: Okay, so here is the first chapter in Infiltration! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm trying to get a real book published. Maybe one day you guys will be writing fanfics about my series! Right, so here is the chapter!**

"Son!" Mr. Smithfield called.

"Coming Father!" Myles called.

"Myles, must you always be so formal?" the man asked.

"Sorry Fath-dad," Myles muttered.

"That's fine, son. As you know, you are starting Hogwarts today. It's a week late, so you'll be the only one sorted. Here is the floo powder to get to Professor McGonagall's office." Mr. Smithfield said, proudly.

"Okay Dad. Love you! Bye!" Myles called.

"Love you too, son." Mr. Smithfield whispered. Myles threw the powder into the fire, shouted Hogwarts, and was engulfed in green flame.

Myles fell through the fireplace and landed at the feet of an old woman. She was tall and had grey hair that was pulled up into a tight bun around her pointed face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Myles," she said, "I am the headmistress here. Everyone is in the Great Hall, waiting for your sorting."

"Thank you ma'am," Myles said in his fake American accent. Artemis had prepared him well for this deception. She pulled Myles into a large room.

"This is the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said proudly. She looked over, but much to her surprise, the boy wasn't impressed. He stood next to her with a blank face, expressionless. She led him onto a stage where all the other teachers sat. Then, she began her speech: "Good morning students. We have a new student today. His name is Myles Smithfield and he comes all the way from America! That is why he is a week late. He will be beginning his first year." She sat Myles down on a stool. He watched as everyone in the room stared at him, curiously. He rolled his eyes. The idiots probably had many theories about him already, none of them close to the truth. The headmistress sat a ratty looking hat on his head. Myles scowled. He hated filth.

"I am not filth, boy. I am the Sorting Hat. I have been around since the Founder's time!"

"To me, you are, indeed filth. No matter what time you come from. Now, I have brains and I am sneaky and clever. What house will it be? Slytherin or Ravenclaw?" Myles said. He was getting annoyed.

"I see you are often on the shady side of the law. Let it be SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat's last word rang out so everyone could hear it. Myles strutted down the aisles until he reached two boys, his age, ant the Slytherin table.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" one said, "My name is Al Potter."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," The other said brightly.

"Cool! Are we in the same year?" Myles asked. Allies are always good.

"Yep," Al said, "We'll be in all the same classes."

"Hmm… should I be scared you guys will blow something up in potions?" Myles joked.

"Gasp! I'm offended Myles! How could you thing so little of us, after all, we just met you!" Scorpius faked.

"Ha ha ha. Fun times, fun times." Myles said sarcastically.

Just then, there was a huge rumbling sound and tons of owls flew in. Luckily, Artemis had warned him about this too, so it wouldn't scare him. A tawny owl flew to him dropped a letter in place.

_Dear Myles,_

_How is your first day going? I am sorry to say that there is no change in Beckett's attitude, for I know that is what you most want to know. I apologies for keeping the letter so short, but Holly and I are really busy in Haven with the Civil War going on. Remember the plan. Make friends. Get them to trust you. Please, trust me on this. It is for the best._

_ Your Brother,_

_ Artemis Fowl II_

"Who's writing to you?" Al asked.

"My older brother, Artemis." Myles close his eyes. He really hoped Al or Scorpius wouldn't make that annoying girl-name joke. Thankfully, he didn't.

"I have a brother too. I feel your pain," Al replied.

"Hey Myles?" Scorpius asked randomly, "Do you like pranks?"

Well, Artemis told him to make friends. "Do I?"

"Cool!" Albus shouted, "Want to help us with a prank at supper tonight?"

Myles grinned, "Sure!"

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! So please review! Prank ideas are welcome. This chapter was sort of a filler chapter. There will be a lot of action to come!**


End file.
